The Holy Mother
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: She had been taken and torn. She'd been saved and christened with a new title: the Holy Mother. Mentions of rape.


_The Holy Mother_

She had been taken.

It had been a sad day in Liore; the military had overrun the city, taking everyone and destroying everything. It was a massacre. She'd attempted to fight back, to keep the children safe. All their parents had been killed off in the fighting, and she didn't want them to be hurt. But she couldn't stop it.

She had been taken.

By a General Hakuro; she remembered his name so well, burned it into her brain so she could find him later. She would find him and destroy him the way he'd destroyed her.

She had been raped. Not just raped. She'd been torn apart, inside and out. There were scars on her that would never heal, stains that would never go away. She thought she would die as their hostage, as their play toy with nothing better to do but sit and wait and pray she would be freed from her torture.

She had learned not to scream.

She'd stopped screaming long ago, when she realized that's what they wanted. She'd stayed silent, defiant. But soon she realized that screaming had been her only way of communicating. No one talked to her. She had been thrown back, forced back. No one wanted to talk with her. Her voice died, as she had, disappeared within with no chance of escape.

Then one night she'd gone to sleep and woke up outside.

The military was gone, vanished. They were still _there_ but not _here_.

She was free.

But she was not safe, nor was she well. Her body was crippled, anguished, and her mind was muddled and still cluttered with horrid memories. She hid among the darkened streets and did nothing but stay alive. Keep breathing, heart beating, chest rising…

Someone had saved her.

Her mind had gone blank for a few days. She'd receded into herself, hiding beneath her skin. But someone was caring for her; she was vaguely aware of that. When she was next fully awake, she was in a bed, a plain one, and alive.

She tried to call out, but her voice was still gone.

A figure appeared before her, a man with dark skin and red eyes. He spoke to her, but she gave no response, and he gave her food.

She did not eat.

He explained things to her. The military had pulled out of the city with plans to come back. The people needed hope, another prophet. Even if the last ones had been fakes, people always needed a symbol.

Then he told her she was pregnant.

For the next few days she thought she was dreaming. Nothing seemed real to her anymore, and she felt depressed, alone, dead.

The man continued to care for her. People came to see her. People she _knew_. People she thought were _dead._ People who had thought _she_ was dead.

The man stood her up and proclaimed her a survivor; the only person who came out of the military alive.

In private he explained things to her.

Certain words he said triggered memories. He knew the Elrics: the short one Ed and the metal one Al. He knew military leaders, and he knew his plan for destroying the military.

She was all too happy to comply.

Then he explained how alchemy was involved, and she was scared. Alchemy had not brought her good. Father Cornello had used alchemy to trick them, and Edward had used alchemy to destroy their beliefs. The state alchemists were destroying their city.

But he told her of the true philosopher's stone, and she could not help but trust him.

He told her his name: Scar.

He'd learned hers from the people who had come, but he gave her a second name to lead the people with.

_The Holy Mother._

Her stupor wore off. They quickly formed the religion around her. They soon had help.

_They would destroy the military_.

She smiled.

Some things _did_ end happily ever after.

**Author(ess) Notes:**

I was going to use this to satisfy my new favorite FMA pairing: Rose/Scar (I'm so weird, right?) Not my best one shot ever, but it's not the worst.

Hohenheim was in the new opening sequence! Yaaaay! That means he has a part in this new season!

So, we all know it wasn't really a happy ending, but happy enough for me, and probably for Rose. Except Lyra's gonna take over her body. But… We don't know that yet. We also don't know that Lyra is Dante. Ha! I've ruined it for you.

…Sorry.

Anyway…

That's how I think Rose became the Holy Mother or whatever. Just a theory. I'm entitled.

**Feed the feedback whore!**


End file.
